


Barking Up the Wrong Tree

by Jenndude5



Series: Darcy's Misadventure [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cat Darcy, Darcy Gets Stuck in a Tree, Darcy is a cat, Gen, No Plot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenndude5/pseuds/Jenndude5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy gets stuck in a tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barking Up the Wrong Tree

Darcy was sitting in a tree.

She had no idea how she got up here.

It was a nice day, and she had decided, ‘you know what? I’m gonna study at the park, today’ because she had been procrastinating and midterms were coming up, and why not?

She’d been jamming on her iPod, trying to solve some stupid equation that must have been some form of rocket science, and wondering if it would be worth it to get out her phone and just Google the answer, when _poof_! Cat.

(Her clothes were somewhere. She hoped no one stole her stuff or stepped on her glasses.)

She had been moaning about the unfairness of it all, stretching out, because she always felt so tense after ‘The Change’, when suddenly there was just this _huge_ dog. Right there, in her face, trying to kill her.

So she ran.

Okay, maybe he wasn’t trying to kill her. He actually seemed really friendly, butt in the air, wagging his tail. It’s just something in Darcy’s hind-cat-brain had decided, ‘This stupid animal wants to eat me!’ and she was gone.

It was all a blur after that. Literally a blur. And now she’s in a tree, and she has no way of getting down, and the dog was sitting at the bottom, whining up at her, and Darcy actually wanted to _apologize_ to him, even though he was the one that scared _her_ and _she_ was the one now stuck in a tree.

He was just so freaking _cute_ now that she didn’t have to fear for her life. Some type of mutt with long ears and a brown and white coat, and the _saddest_ eyes ever.

She wanted to snuggle his face, and it wasn’t fair.

She tried to get down by climbing but her claws kept getting stuck and she couldn’t see, making her nervous about going down like that.

She was too high to jump. Cats always land on their feet? Bullshit.

(She knew because of an unfortunate incident involving the bookcase and Hawkeye’s boot. He had apologized, but she still had to walk around with a bruise and a limp for a few hours.)

So, _stuck in a tree_.

She sighed, and lied down on the branch. She needed to think about this. _‘Okay, how do cats normally get out of trees?’_ she looked around. Nope, no firemen to be seen.

The dog’s owner finally seemed to have realized his dog had run off, jogging up next to the mutt and giving him pets.

“Hey boy, what are you doing way over here?” The man asked, crouching down. The dog gave another pitiful whine and looked up at Darcy.

The man looked up too, “What is it? A Squirrel?”

Does she look like a squirrel? Screw you, man. Without meaning to, she gave a slightly dark _murrow,_ catching the man’s attention.

“Oh, it’s a cat,” He gave the dog a look, “Did you do that?”

If possible, the dog’s face grew even more pitiful. He lied down and covered his muzzle with his paws.

Darcy felt so bad.

The man sighed, but gave the mutt another pat, “It’s okay, I’m sure you didn’t do it on purpose. I’ll see if it’ll let me get it down…” He started looking around the tree for a low branch to climb.

He found one and started up the tree like he’d done it his whole life and Darcy wondered if the dog made a habit of chasing pour, unsuspecting cats into trees on a regular basis.

“Here kitty, kitty…” The man called, reaching out to grab Darcy. She squeaked as his ( _really freaking cold_ ) hand found its way under her, _‘Be gentle, I’m delicate!’_

Still, Darcy allowed the man to carry her down, and the dog came bounding over when they finally got to the bottom.

Darcy’s instincts started screaming at her again, because now that she wasn’t stuck in a tree she realized just how _big_ the dog really was. She started trying to claw her way over the humans shoulder without any actual thought.

“No, Jeff, down boy!” The owner ordered. The dog, Jeff ( _Jeff, really?_ ), who had been standing on his hind legs, doing some version of a dance to get a better look at Darcy, dropped down low to a submissive pose and whined, tail wagging in a slow, but enthusiastic, circle, obviously wanting to be jumping around in happiness but too well trained to go against orders.

It was adorable, and Darcy hated herself a little for being so afraid of what was obviously a very gentle giant.

The man grabbed a hold of Jeff’s collar so he couldn’t get away and sat Darcy on the ground.

Darcy meowed an apology to Jeff (who barked back an _‘It’s okay, I still love you!’_ that was filled with a vibrating energy and happiness, accompanied with a butt wag, and will you look at that? Darcy can understand dog. Good to know.) and took off in the direction she thought she left her stuff.

She really hoped no asshole stole her iPod.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, it feels good to get back to my one-shots. I’ve missed the plot-less silliness that comes out of my head.


End file.
